


Pretty in Purple

by MysteryLunch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Daphne Blake - Freeform, Daphne Blake Sex, Daphne Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Kinky, Kinky boots, Latex, Lingerie, Roleplay, Sarah Michelle Gellar - Freeform, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo Fanfic, Sex, pvc boots, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryLunch/pseuds/MysteryLunch
Summary: A story about a main character who invents a machine that can bring objects and perhaps even people from tv shows and films to life, culminating in a very steamy encounter with Daphne Blake as she appears in the 2002 movie starring Sarah Michelle Gellar
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Original Character(s), Daphne Blake/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Blake/Other(s), Daphne Blake/Reader, Sarah Michelle Gellar - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Pretty in Purple

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story. Sorry if it’s awful but I’m hoping to improve.  
> This work was written with images in the text but they have been removed when posting to this site which is a shame as they were purposely chosen but I like the story regardless. I hope you can enjoy it too.

Pretty in Purple #1

I invented a device that could extract objects from a tv screen and bring it into the real world. It was in the shape of a golden tv remote. I called it the clicker.  
To test the waters it started small, bringing in a Coke and the odd plate of food all of which tasted so real, it was almost like it was from the world which I knew.  
After months of access to unlimited money and endless movie props and novelties I was getting bored until one night I decided to see if I could use this to relive a childhood fantasy.  
It was risky and honestly I had serious doubts but I had to try.  
I put Scooby Doo 2002 on and paused when I saw this beauty - 

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne. A pretty princess in purple who had been my childhood celebrity crush for the longest time.  
She looked radiant as she and the rest of the Scooby gang start to go their separate ways after the capture of the Luna Ghost.  
I nervously pause at the scene where she’s flashing a beautiful look into the distance and aim the clicker at the tv. With fear and excitement I press the button and a blinding flash fills the room.  
I get thrown on the floor, eyes blinded by the light and in half expecting to open my eyes to the sigh of Sarah’s dismembered head on the floor.

The light fades and in front of me I can see a pair of sexy pink boots. The boots that made me love boots in the first place.

They were attached to a gorgeous pair of long smooth legs which were barely covered with a skimpy purple dress topped off with a green scarf.  
"Sarah?" I say in disbelief.  
The stunning woman in front of me looks confused.

"Who?" The stunning redhead asks, her breasts jiggled as she breathed heavily.  
"Sarah Michelle Gellar?" I ask, still in disbelief.  
"What are you talking about? My names Daphne. Jeepers where am I?" Asks Daphne.  
My mouth opens in shock. This island Sarah the actress, this was the gorgeous danger prone Daphne in person.  
Thinking fast I say, "There’s a ghost here, the house is haunted,"  
"Oh jeepers! Where’s the rest of the gang?"  
"We need to rescue them but first we need to look for clues, we’ll cover more ground together," I say.  
Without questioning she leads the way exploring.  
As she walked up the stairs I got treated to such a lovely view.

The way those sexy pink PVC boots squeaked as she moved those impossibly long legs sashaying up the stairs.  
I love the way she wiggles as she walks but just like my childhood this babe knows how to tease me and I can’t look up that impossibly short sultry skirt.  
We get upstairs and I make a point of telling her to hide, my hand resting on her lower back. I shiver as I can’t believe that I’m actually touching this bombshell in real life.

"What’s going on?" She asks, the panic is apparent in her voice.  
At the distance we’re at I can smell how lovely her scent is.  
In a stroke of genius I tell her to wait there for me and I dash downstairs. I pull out another Scooby DVD, the sequel and I summon the Cotton Candy Glob with the clicker. Enough of an opponent to get me closer to Daphne but not enough to defeat me.  
I rush back up and see that lovely Daphne is listening for the monster.

"What’s going on are you alright?" She asks, her chest rising and falling.  
"I’m great thanks," I say speaking as loud as I could without sounding suspicious so that the cotton candy glob could hear.  
I say I need to check again and I hide until I hear Daphne’s precious scream as the Cotton Candy Glob kidnaps her. I follow the sound and I peer into the room the monster goes into.

There she is, how I always wanted to see her. Her sexy voice was muffled with that scarf gag of hers and I can hear her gasping for help under it.  
My plan strings into action and I let out a loud whistle and 2 dogs come charging into the room and make quick work of the Cotton Candy Glob.  
I run over to Daphne and after untying her I take her gag of.  
"Daph, are you okay?" I ask.  
She looks at me for a second.

Her smile was radiant and I was dying to wipe her sexy lipstick off with my mouth.  
Her smile grows and so does my erection.  
We both lean in and we kiss.

I am in awe, I am kissing my childhood crush and her lips taste like I always imagined. Even better.  
I slip my tongue inside her mouth and pretty soon we’re snogging.  
She touched my hard cock through my jeans and gasps "jeepers".  
I lean back and she undoes my buttons and pulls my rock hard cock out.  
She licks the tip and I’m in heaven.  
She slid her tongue up and down and took my whole dick in her mouth.  
I moan and grab a handful of her flowing red hair.  
She gags and I direct her mouth up and down, up and down.

"Oh yeah take that dick, Princess" I growl as the stunning redhead bobs her head up and down. Her immaculate lipstick is smudging slightly and she flashes me a wicked smile.  
I moan with passion and reach my hand into her purple dress and grab her tit.

She lets out a gasp as I start rubbing her hard nipple though her dress. She’s such a busty beauty and I love it.  
"oh Daphne" I groan as I get closer and closer. She looks so beautiful with my cock in her mouth.  
Her lipstick is remaining surprisingly in tact and I feel her nipples grow harder and this makes me so close.  
"Daph, I’m coming to cum," I say and in an instant she takes my whole cock in her mouth and gets so deep she can lick my balls.  
"Oh fuck!" I shout and I start to cum. Daphne moans with enthusiasm and start swallowing my load.  
The last load I spilled to this beauty was in a tissue and now she’s gagging on it.  
I scream and she continues until I collapse back into the floor. I look back at her and ask.  
"So how does it taste?"  
She opens her mouth to show me my semen on her pretty tongue.

"Delicious," she purrs and swallows.  
I stand up and sit on the safe in bliss and she comes over to me and straddles me.  
"Holy fucking shit" I say as I feel her PvC boots on either side of my legs and my cock gets hard again.  
"I want you inside me," she whispers in my ear  
"Jeepers," I say and fumble around for a condom.  
I find one and she seats it out of my hands. "I want you raw. Freddy never does me raw and I need it," she says and I get even harder knowing I’m about to be deep inside my childhood crush with no condom.

She flicks her long red hair over her shoulder and effortlessly manoeuvres her panties to the side and I slip inside her, my hands trailing from her slender hips to her kinky boots that were on either side of me.  
She grabs hold of my broad shoulders and starts to rock on my cock.  
The first thing I notice when I slip inside her slippery pussy is how amazing she feels.  
I thrust my cock deeper and I hear her moan, she cried out in pleasure and screams "deeper" and I’m going wild. I kiss her cleavage and her throws her head back in pleasure.  
She continues to ride me on the sofa and I can feel her getting tighter.  
As I kiss her tits I begin to suck in her chest.  
She kisses me passionately and then focuses her attention on my neck where she makes sure to leave her mark.  
My cock keeps plunging in and out of her. "You’re such a good fuck," I say.

I suddenly pick her up and she is so shocked. "Ooh!" She moans and I’m still inside her.  
I push her against the wall and the feel of her boots on my back as she clings to me is enough to keep me fucking her.  
We kiss passionately, our tongues playing with each other and she continues to get tighter and tighter.

She seductively rubs her cleavage and I grab her ass.  
She thrusts her hips in pure pleasure.  
She gives me a sultry smile and says "cum in me,".  
I throw her on the floor widely and get in between her legs to fuck her missionary.  
Her boots are once again in my sweat covered back and I fuck her hard.  
"Oh my god I’m going to cum" I shout and I cum loads of spunk inside her pussy, completely raw and her boot clad legs start shaking and I know she’s cumming too.  
I slide off her and we both lie there panting.  
"Well Miss Blake. We should certainly solve another mystery together," I say, still in disbelief.  
"I would love to," she says and she licks her lips and I know that this certainly won’t be the last time I see this Purple clad princess.


End file.
